What Just Happened?
Note Hi, it's me, Spotty!!! So I have never actually joined a non-warriors wiki before and this is my first Hetalia fanfiction, okay? No mean comments. I obviously don't own Hetalia, but I do own the storyline and my life. I also actually based the beginning off events that occurred IRL. (public bus, not school bus) Also, I will be using fake names to protect my friends' and my identity. I will also not mention location or school. Chapter one: How it started I was standing on the bus, looking at that weird guy sitting in the back. Black hair, glasses, blue shirt with white undershirt. (I could tell because the shirt was unbuttoned the top few buttons) Wow that guy looks like Austria. ''And he really did. Even the clothes looked like a more modern version of his clothes... But then he left the bus. I figured it was just a coincidence, so I sat down in a seat near three of my friends which had just opened up. "That play was ''so weird." I muttered. "I know!" My friend Luna said. The image of that guy who looked like Austria was still stuck in my brain, but none of my friends (except Crystal, who wasn't there) watched Hetalia, so I couldn't confide in them. Then we started playing this random game where we pointed out random people and yelled "Suspect!" Then had to think of a good (or maybe bad) reason that they were one. Then we played murder case, but soon got bored of that and asked riddles. "Okay, everyone off the bus!" I hadn't noticed we were anywhere close to the stop, but I shrugged. We were pretty distracted by the game. I half expected to see some building from Hetalia, but there it was: our school, just as it had always been. Painted blue, gray, and white, fairly small, hills sloping around a small playground in the back, even the tiny staff parking lot in all its glory, a black BMW parked in the corner, like there always was. I didn't know who's car it was, but it was always my favourite car in the parking lot. I didn't know why. I guess I liked BMWs because they were cheapspensive. They were cool, but I stood a chance of actually buying one when I was legally old enough to drive. I shrugged my bright green JanSport backpack back onto my shoulder and trudged through the empty schoolgrounds to the front, where tons of parents were sitting on the tiny hill waiting for their kids to come back from the play. The weather had been very on-and-off, but we escaped rain all the times we had to actually go outside. It was still cold because the theater was one of those tent things, though. My mom and I drove home, chattering about the play. Chapter Two: waking up The next day was Saturday, and I woke up like any normal Saturday. But nobody was there. NO. BO. DY. Not my mom, not my dad, not my older brother. But I was REALLY HUNGRY, so I walked down the blue carpeted stairs and into the kitchen to get myself a bowl of the most amazing breakfast ever: sugar cereal. (yay sarcasm) And then I ate. I checked the time: it was 9:30... HOLY BOLOGNA I SLEPT IN! I was bored, and I didn't feel like going on my laptop and doing Hetalia stuff... I decided to go outside, but the backyard was too BORING, so I walked back up to my room and changed into my jeggings, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, then I went out the front door. Well, after getting shoes on of course... And what I saw was the WEIRDEST. THING. EVER.